Something You Don't Need to Fight
by Corrupt Prodigy
Summary: WARNING: ADULT CONTENT! INCLUDES HARSH LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, AND SEX! One shot. Tyler/Narrator. The narrator tries to confront Tyler about Marla, and Tyler twists the situation into something more favorable to himself... and maybe to them both.


One shot, Tyler/Narrator slash. VERY adult content. Harsh, crude language and intense sexual situation. Narrator is... narrating the story. Comments and feedback very much appreciated... this is my first fanfic in well over 3 years.

Disclaimer: Don't own Fight Club or anything that has to do with the actors or movie, etc.

----------------------

"Tyler, we need to talk about Marla." I decided to try and confront him about his intentions.

"No. I already told you, we don't talk about her." He scratched his balls through his boxers as he leaned against his rotted doorframe.

"Why? _Why_ can't we talk about her?"

"Now, if I told you that, we'd be talking about her, wouldn't we?" Tyler just grinned that _stupid_ grin of his.

I huffed in exasperation. I'm so sick of him. I'm so sick of being his little puppet, doing everything he wants me to do, saying exactly what he wants me to say. "You know what, Tyler? Fuck you."

Before I could even blink, he'd knocked me across the jaw with a right hook and pinned me against a wall, causing chunks of old plaster to come crumbling down on my head. I could taste the fresh blood seeping from where my teeth gashed the inside of my lip.

"Fuck me?" He was in my face, one corner of his mouth still turned up in that grin as I struggled to shove him off of me, to no avail. "Yeah, _fuck me_. How about it, then? Why don't you fuck me?"

"What—I'm no fucking fag," I spat.

Tyler's smile disappeared. "You don't get it." He grabbed the collar of my shirt and forced me onto his bed. I landed on my back, arms and legs pinned down by his before I even had a chance to thrash. I could feel his hot breath in my face again as he held me down; his eyes searching mine, filled with conflict. "It has _nothing_ to do with that!"

"Get the fuck _off_ of me, Tyler!"

He closed the small gap between us, smashing his mouth over mine. I felt him force his tongue between my cracked lips, feeling around the inside of my mouth, tracing the new wound he'd just made there. My head was reeling by the time he pulled back, the inside of his mouth filled with my blood and saliva. He slowly began to grind his hard cock against my crotch. My dick twitched and started to stiffen, to my utter dissatisfaction. He smirked.

"I know you want me."

"Get _off_ of me," I growled. I hated my body for responding to his touch. It disgusted me—_he_ disgusted me.

"Why can't you just enjoy this?" He hastily maneuvered me onto my stomach, pulling my arms behind my back and holding them down at the wrists. I could smell the mold and dirt with my face smashed into the putrid mattress. I turned my head to get some air and gagged out more blood.

Tyler pressed his body tight against mine. I felt his hard-on pushing into my ass through the thin fabric of my pants as he leaned close to my ear. "This is something you don't need to fight," he whispered huskily, the feel of his hot breath causing me to shiver involuntarily.

Without giving me time to protest again, he wrenched my pants down and spat into his hand, which he used to coat his dick before shoving it in my asshole. I gasped in pain and choked on the mix of bodily fluids in my mouth. Tyler thrusted in a rhythm, pulling out slowly and ramming back into me. He moaned loudly. As I loosened up, I began to find myself feeling some pleasure through the intense ache. I grunted back a whimper as Tyler used his free hand to jerk me off.

"Ah… _fuck_!" He shouted as he came with a final, jabbing thrust. I released only a second later, forcing back another moan with a strangled gurgle. My ass felt uncomfortable and wet, but also cold and empty as Tyler pulled out. I told myself I should be relieved that the entire, repulsive thing was over, but inside I just felt incredibly empty. Thoughts of abhorrence crossed my mind and crushed the emptiness down.

I sluggishly turned over and pulled up my pants. I felt myself flush with fury and shame. Now I was even more confused and pissed with him. I glared at him as he just casually leaned against a wall, licking my leftover cum off of his fingers.

"I'm going to kill you, Tyler."

The corner of his lip twitched up for a moment. Then he wordlessly pushed himself away from the wall and plodded down the rickety stairs.


End file.
